The present invention relates to steering column tilt mechanisms and more particular to a lever mechanism for actuating a tilt locking mechanism.
Vehicle steering columns are often provided with a tiltable component that enables the steering wheel to be set at varying degrees of tilt, in accordance with the desire or need of a particular vehicle occupant. Traditionally, a manually operable lock mechanism is provided for retaining the steering wheel components in the selected tilt position.
Conventional locking mechanisms include a pawl component selectively engaging a toothed rail component. A lever mechanism is provided for operable interconnection with the pawl for selectively disengaging the pawl from engagement with the rail for enabling tilt motion of the steering wheel. As a result of this configuration, a particular amount of force is required to a release lever of the lever mechanism in order to achieve disengagement of the pawl.
More recently, technical developments, driven by improved performance requirements, have resulted in a new generation of locking mechanisms. The new generation of locking mechanisms eliminate the pawl and rail components, substituting rod and sleeve members therefor. The rod and sleeve members of the new generation of locking mechanisms require a particular force for enabling disengagement thereof.
As a result of the new configuration, the disengagement force is generally higher than that force previously required for the locking mechanisms. Thus, the vehicle occupant would be required to apply an increased amount of force to the lever mechanism to enable tilting action of the steering wheel. This is undesirable for a number of reasons including occupant comfort and ease of vehicle operation, as well as occupants being accustomed to the amount of force previously required for enabling tilting action of the steering wheel.
Therefore, it is desirable in the industry to provide an improved lever mechanism for enabling actuation of a new generation tilt locking mechanism through the application of a reduced force. The lever mechanism preferably acts as a force multiplier for multiplying an input force of a vehicle force to achieve a relatively higher output force applied for actuation of the locking mechanism.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a steering column assembly including a lower steering column member, an upper steering column member pivotally attached to the lower steering column member, a locking mechanism operably interconnecting the upper and lower steering column member and selectively actuable for locking the upper steering column member in one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the lower steering column member, and a lever mechanism operably interconnected with the locking member for selectively actuating the locking member. The lever mechanism includes a release lever, a multiplying lever in operable communication with the locking mechanism, and a link interconnecting the release lever and the multiplying lever. The link transfers an input force applied to the release lever for multiplication through the multiplying lever for actuating the locking mechanism.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.